Gohan's Bad Field Trip
by Gohan's Gurl12
Summary: Gohan starts high school and goes on a field trip. What will Vegeta do and look out for the demon spawns
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: THE TRIP ANNOUNCEMENT.**

 **Okay. No criticizing. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy it. HERE WE GO! Also, Gohan had been training with Vegeta since the cell games so he is very strong now( much stronger than the cell games.)**

It was a beautiful morning at the Son's house. It was Son Gohan's first day at Orange Star High, and he had over slept miserably. And just for that, Gohan met the only thing the strongest men in the world are afraid of, 'The Frying Pan Of Doom'. "Bye mom!" Gohan yelled as he left for his way to his new school. Needless to say, Gohan arrived at school, late, with a full belly and a terrible headache.

Speeding down the hallway to make in time for class and "Who are you?" The teacher asked in a confused tone. "I'm Son Gohan, I'm a new student here." Gohan replied, standing at the doorway with the famous Son PoseTM. "Well, okay, class, we will be having a new student today, and one with a phenomenal test grade. Introduce yourself son," the teacher said using his hand to lead Gohan into the class room.

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan, I like training, sparring, annoying the hell out of my brother, and, running from my mom." Gohan got a lot of weird looks, I mean, how can a 'nerd' fight right? Oh you have no idea. "Take a seat son." Said the professor, "As I was saying before, we were invited by Capsule Corp. to spend a week with them for a school field trip…." the teacher glared at the students, who started getting excited, and talking before he completed his sentence. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he paused to look at everyone "Take these permission slips and return them by tomorrow, until then enjoy the rest of your day." The teacher said, as the bell rung signaling the end of his session. Gohan was very pale and nervous for the rest of the day, even though he had mad three new friends, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner, it will just make it harder to hide his secrets from Videl. 'This week is gonna be a disaster, especially if your royal highness, and the little demon spawns are there.' Gohan thought.

When he got home he told Chi-Chi about his trip to Capsule Corp. "Mom I don't want to go." Gohan all but yelled. "But don't you think you should go because of Vegeta?" Said Chi-Chi trying to convince her son to go on his school trip. "Bulma must have something planned out for him I mea….." CLANG! "SON GOHAN YOU ARE GOING ON THIS TRIP AND IF YOU DON'T, NOT FOOD FOR A WEEK!" Chi-Chi yelled hitting Gohan in the head with the Frying Pan Of DoomTM. " Yes mother" replied Gohan weakly as he went to complete some homework.

 **Okay, not bad for a first try. I'm on mid term break so I think I cann get about two more chapters out before it's back to all studying and no fun. Oh, and I forgot to mention this,**

 _This, means were in a flashback._

 _'' this means thought/ thinking_

 _This " means speech._

 _Peace out 'till next time y'all._

-Gohan's Gurl12


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: You Know Bulma Briefs?!

 **Okay, next chapter here. I don't think I'm workin fast enough to get all the chapters out by Tuesday, but look forward to having your socks knocked off by some summer fanfic. At least I will have time then. I will send out and authors note when I take too long to put out a fanfiction, or to let you all know that I can't write now, seeing as how I have to fight my big headed brothers off everything everyday. Well hhope to get at least chapter three out soon.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Gohan get up! You need to get ready for your trip today" yelled Goten, sitting atop Gohan. "Go away Goten. Tell mom I'm sick and I can't go to the fieldtrip" Mumbled Gohan. Goten, seeing this as a chance to trouble Gohan said,  
"Okay then, since you're sick I can eat all your food. Mommy says when you're sick you can't eat." Teased Goten.

Gohan's eyes shot open. "Hell no! Get off me and leave my food alone!" growled Gohan. Goten just smirked. He actually smirked! 'Well I can see someone's spending a little too much time around Trunks.' Thought Gohan, as he watched Goten run down the stairs. Quickly, packing all his stuff in a bag and taking his well needed shower,( No he isn't that dirty. I just said that because when I'm tired and I shower I, well I actually feel like I'm living.) he went downstairs to have his breakfast.

"Bye mom." Said Gohan "Have a great day Gohan," said Chi-Chi as he flew off, knowing quite well that with his saiyan hearing, he heard her. " I'll try to" He muttered sarcastically.

On his arrival, Gohan took note of how formally dress everyone was 'we're just going to Bulma's' Gohan thought, that is until Sharpner yelled out, "Hey nerdboy, why are you dressed like that?" "Yeah we're only going to the world's richest and most beautiful lady in the world's home and you dress as if it's nothing." Said Erasa, coming into their conversation, and who looked like she brought her whole closet with her.' Oh you have no idea. But how stupid Gohan? Of course they'd dress up, it's Bulma Briefs. Got to remember that they don't know her personally.' "Well, I…" "PLEASE BOARD THE BUS IN AN ORDERLY FASHOIN." "Yeah right," muttered the teacher. It was surprising how students could hate science but love the world greatest scientist. upon reaching the bus, every girl, minus Videl, fought to sit beside Gohan and everyone failed when Gohan said he wanted neither beside him. By those logics, the seat was left for Videl. "So Gohan, why didn't you dress 'fancy' today?" She asked with a suspicious glare. "Um…I…Uh" Gohan stuttered under her gaze. 'I've got to be careful around her. One wrong step and I'll be ruined for good.' Thought Gohan. "..Han Gohan GOHAN!"Yelled a very pissed Videl, bringing Gohan back to reality. "Hm, yeah?" asked Gohan. " We're here," said Videl cooling down, and indeed, they were there, with Gohan being the only one who fell asleep. "How can you fall asleep at a time like this Gohan?" Asked a confused Erasa. "Yeah nerdboy, even a nerd like you should WANT to MEET the world's SMARTEST woman." Yelled Sharpner," Well," Gohan was stopped short when a beautiful lady with turquoise hair came out and began speaking "I'm Bulma Briefs and I will be your tour guide for this trip." Said the lady we now know (we always knew her) as Bulma. Just then Trunks and Goten came running outside. "Ahh! Mom help, dad wants to beat us up because we hey why is Gohan here?" Asked a scared yet puzzled Trunks. Loud gasps were heard at the front were students heard the whole conversation. Many turned and looked at Gohan, who, along with the rest of the class, were wondering what happened. "What?" asked Gohan. "Gohan's here Trunks? Whoops, I didn't know." She laughed. But her confusion soon turned to evilness as she started smirking. "Gohan! You weren't hiding from lil' ol' me were you?" asked Bulma. Seeing Gohan shake his head, she said, well come up here wont ya? She asked "Sure," replied an approaching Gohan, and as he did, he was kissed on the cheek by a smirking Bulma.

Getting back the voice no one could seem to find, Videl yelled, " YOU KNOW BULMA BRIEFS?!"

 **Well, this is the end. R &R. Hope you enjoyed it. Ps, I promise to make them longer soon enough. I'll try not to leave you all in suspense.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note,

Well, the internet was giving problems. Now, we got it back, but, mom banned me from the computer until exam was finished. Can you believe im just in grade 7? Well, I'll get back at the end of the month, after exam. Later ya'll, I only snuck away to write this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys,

Well, I'm sorry for not updating. My exam just finished on Friday because my principal wanted school on July 3rd. I'll try to update by tomorrow, or Friday, too lazy to type right now.

-Gohan'sGurl12


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Secret Number 2 (Oh My God)

"Of course he knows me. We go way back." Bulma answered for Gohan. "How do you two know each other?" questioned Videl, sporting a suspicious glare. "Well she… um…. She's an old family friend." Stuttered Gohan. Bulma resisted the urge to face-palm herself right then and there. Here is Gohan, telling the truth, then once that girl changes her glare he acts as if he was going to tell a lie.

"I met Gohan's mom and dad when we were teenagers and met Gohan when he was four." She said, glancing at Gohan. "Okay class, how about we take a look around capsule corp.?" asked Bulma quickly, before Videl could ask anything else. Some murmurs of 'Sure, why not' was heard coming from the still shocked class. "Okay, follow me!" yelled Bulma, and they all went in to the building. "Oh, and if you see a very muscular- strong looking guy, try neither to boast nor act suspicious he'd wipe the floor with you. He's my husband, and let me tell you, all that guy does is eat, sleep and train" (Duh, that's a classic Saiyan Bulma!)Added Bulma, shaking her head. "Ha, wipe the floor with Nerd-boy maybe, but I can take him." Boasted Sharpner. Gohan just growled and shook his head as he felt Vegeta's Ki coming. "Ha, ha and ha," Vegeta laughed sarcastically. "Quit calling the brat nerd-boy. We actually train together." Vegeta said, smirking 'Yes! I can finally humiliate the brat.' He thought "Nerd boy? Fight? Give. Me. A. Break" retorted Sharpner, laughing his $$ off. "Okay, then, you'll see before this trip is over. We have a pool." Smirked Vegeta. Gohan's pupil dilated. 'Ah man! How could I forget about that?" he thought. 'I'll just wear a shirt.' He thought again, until someone's laughing brought him back to reality. Someone we know all too well. Sharpner. "Will you shut up? I want to continue my tour!" Yelled Bulma who had obviously lost her cool. "Okay, I want to show you all to your rooms. Each room has four beds. So group up in fours." Spoke Bulma, as if nothing had ever happened. "Gohan, you and your friends can stay in the Son wing." She said, turning to Gohan. "Um sure Bulma." He replied.

"When you group up, take one of the rooms, and unpack. I will send my son, Trunks to come up and get you all. We can continue our tour then." Bulma said, then taking off downstairs. "Well, Bulma said we could use my family wing, so, I'll show you the way." Gohan said, trying to avoid the glares Videl was giving him. "Hey Gohan, how come you never told any of us that you and Bulma Briefs were friends?" asked Videl 'And the interrogation begins" thought Gohan bitterly. "I don't like publicity." He stated simply. "So you don't trust us enough? You think we'd just spread the rumor if you told us that you never wanted us to?" She added, getting Gohan terrifyingly pissed. "Can we just go the room in silence please?" he asked, but knew he would regret it, knowing Videl, she's gonna think he was telling her to shut up. "Are you telling me to shut up? She asked. "Umm, we're still her you know," spoke Sharpner. "Yeah you're just standing there acting like a married couple." Said Erasa, making Gohan and Videl blush. "Oh shut up" replied Videl weakly.

The rest of the way to the room was silent, but not comforting silence. The awkward silence.

They made it up to the room, where Gohan put in the password and let them all in. They looked all awed. "Whoa! This is huge!" yelled Sharpener. "Yeah Gohan. It's beautiful too." Said Erasa. Videl just stood there. "Okay, you can all choose the room that you want, Videl Erasa, you can share a room if you want. I Don't want us to trouble my parents' room. Said Gohan. They all said their thanks and went to go unpack. They all met back in the living room, where they heard a knock on the door. "Come in" yelled Gohan. The door opened to reveal Trunks. "Mom told me to come get you all. The rest of the class is waiting on you downstairs." He said. The left the room and closed the door. "Alright, follow me." Said Gohan, leaving the room with Videl, Erasa and Sharpner in trail.

"There you guys are. We've been waiting on you." Said Bulma when they made their way downstairs. "Sorry" replied Gohan. "Where are we going Bulma?" asked Gohan. "I'm gonna show them the lab we make capsules in and a few other devices, then we are gonna show then how they work and explain to them." She replied. "We?" Asked Gohan. "Yes,we Gohan. Me and you. I want you to help me." "Fine" Replied Gohan. "Follow me class." Said Bulma. She then led them to the lab, naming the rooms that they passed. "And this is the Gravity Room, or the G.R., My husband uses this room to exercise. It manipulates the Earth's Gravity. It can make the gravity higher or lower. Whichever you choose." Said Bulma. Next stop the library.

 **Well, I tried to make the chapter longer. Tell me how I did. Sorry for not being able to update for long, but I hope you guys saw my author's note. I will try to type up another chapter by Monday. My dad came from America and he is going back up Sunday. So I can't post anymore chapters before that.**

 **Next Time: What do you mean talk to the past?**

 **R &R. Love ya guys. Next Time.**

 **-Gohan'sGurl12**


End file.
